The Glorious Reign/Transcript
Main: The Glorious Reign The transcript 'of '"The Glorious Reign" features a detailed section on each scene of the episode. Scene 1: Cold Open EXT. NARROW SEA - DAENERYS' WARSHIP DAENERYS stands at the bow of her warship, staring out to the sea. In the distance, Westeros is just visible. TYRION approaches Daenerys, two wine goblets in hand. Daenerys slightly turns her head in Tyrion's direction, acknowledging his presence. Tyrion stops at Daenerys' side, and admires the view before him. DAENERYS: Twenty years. For twenty years I've waited for this moment. I've dreamt ''of the day I take my first steps on my homeland, but now...I don't even know where to begin. ''Tyrion remains silent, allowing Daenerys' words to sink in before he makes his reply. Tyrion outstretches his hand to Daenerys, offering her the goblet. Daenerys takes the goblet from Tyrion's hand. DAENERYS: Thank-you, Lord Hand. Daenerys raises her goblet to Tyrion. TYRION: It is my pleasure, Your Grace. Tyrion raises his in return. Tyrion and Daenerys raise their goblets to their lips and drink. Tyrion almost finishes his goblet in one raise, whereas Daenerys only takes a small sip. TYRION: We have a lot in common, you and I. DAENERYS: Such as...? TYRION: Well, our fathers were evil men who left the world worse than they found it. I believe that's how you put it. DAENERYS: Go on. TYRION: We're both intelligent, yet underestimated due to our supposed weaknesses. I have my size, and you your- DAENERYS: Womanhood. Tyrion nods. TYRION: It's a shame. Really, it is...but you can transform your "weakness" into your strength; allow your enemies to perceive you as weak, underestimate you, then completely decimate them in open battle. DAENERYS: You're a brilliant strategist, I'll give you that. TYRION: You're a woman with a Dothraki hoard, a cockless army, and dragons. I'll give you that. Daenerys smirks. DAENERYS: Anything else? TYRION: We've both lost the love of our lives. Daenerys' face hardens. DAENERYS: I'm not here to talk about Daario Naharis. TYRION: Nor am I. A silence ensues. TYRION: I was in love once. Daenerys remains silent, allowing Tyrion to continue. TYRION: Her name was Tysha, and she was the most beautiful person I had ever met. I loved her...at least, I thought I did. It turned out she was a whore. She never loved me. Daenerys is stunned by Tyrion's revelation. DAENERYS: I-I'm sorry. Tyrion gives Daenerys a small smile. TYRION: Don't be sorry. I was young, I was in love, and I was an idiot. Tyrion takes another gulp of wine from his goblet. TYRION: There is one last thing we share in common. Tyrion pauses, before divulging into a sensitive subject. TYRION: We both lost our mothers in birth. Daenerys sighs. DAENERYS: Viserys never let me forget that. TYRION: Nor did my sister. DAENERYS: I often wonder what my life would be like had my mother survived childbirth. Where would I be? What would I be? Who ''would I be? Perhaps I should have taken her place. '''TYRION:' Death is so final, whereas life...life is full of possibilities. You are here for a reason, Daenerys Stormborn. To conquer us. To free us. To destroy us. Whatever reason it may be, you are here. You haven't even taken your first steps on Westeros yet. Don't die on us now. DAENERYS: I have no intention of dying. TYRION: I have no intention of seeing you die. Tyrion takes yet another gulp from his wine goblet. TYRION: Ah, I almost forgot the most obvious characteristic we have in common. Daenerys raises an eyebrow, intrigued. DAENERYS: Which is...? Tyrion raises his goblet. TYRION: Our undying love of wine. Daenerys chuckles and raises her goblet in reply. DAENERYS: To Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen. May the gods give him the wisdom to advise me in my darkest hours. Tyrion nods and raises his goblet in reply. TYRION: To Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men. May the gods bless her with victory and the strength to rule thereafter. A calming silence falls once again as Tyrion and Daenerys raise their goblets one final time for one final sip. TYRION: You were born during the worst storm in living memory, Daenerys Stormborn. Can you bring the storm to those who oppose you? DAENERYS: I can bring fire and blood. TYRION: That will be more than enough, I'm sure. Tyrion looks back at the narrow sea. DROGON, RHAEGAL, and VISERION swoop across the narrow sea towards Westeros, screeching. Title Sequence Legend Scene 2: King's Landing INT. RED KEEP - GREAT HALL The doors to the Great Hall of the Red Keep slowly swing open, as JAIME makes his way towards CERSEI, who is sitting quite comfortably on the Iron Throne with a goblet of wine in hand. Jaime's steps echo around the hall. Eventually, Jaime reaches Cersei, stopping at the raised dais. Jaime looks up to Cersei, just as she looks down to him. A conversation fails to occur, as Jaime stares bullets at Cersei. CERSEI: Brother. Are you going to begin or shall I? Jaime continues his intense stare. JAIME: I left the city...and our son...in your hands. I return...our son is nowhere to be found...House Tyrell is ashes in the ground...and you celebrate the splendour of your glorious reign. Cersei scoffs. CERSEI: Celebrate? Is that what you call drinking? I call it a daily requirement. I am merely ascending to the throne as the law of succession dictates. "Gold shall be their crowns, and gold their shrouds." The woods witch prophesied it herself. Jaime makes his way up the steps of the dais to the Iron Throne and Cersei, towering over her. JAIME: I've already slain one ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, I will do it again if it comes to it. Did the woods witch have anything to say of your demise? Cersei remains silent, assembling her drunken thoughts into a witty comment. CERSEI: From Kingslayer to Queenslayer and ''Kinslayer. It seems you'll do anything to add pages to your section in the Book of Brothers, which, since my last inspection, has looked rather blank. ''Rage boils through Jaime's blood, and he locks his hands against Cersei's throat, cutting off her supply of air. JAIME: What did you do, Cersei? WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHERE IS OUR SON!? CERSEI: wheezing I am...the queen. Jaime releases his hold on Cersei's throat, and she gasps for air, caressing her neck. Cersei looks up to Jaime. CERSEI: The late king rests with his grandfather, his brother, his sister, and his wife in the ashes of the Great Sept of Baelor. JAIME: He flung himself from his window. Cersei lightly chuckles. CERSEI: Poetic, isn't it? Now the Starks have their poetic justice; we flung one of their sons from a window, and soon one of ours does the same. JAIME: Poetic justice? Cersei, our son committed suicide under your watch! CERSEI: I refuse to believe I caused my son's death. JAIME: You incinerated his wife and her family! CERSEI: Schemers and liars, all of them. And now all of them are in the dirt. We've won, Jaime. You've won. The War for Cersei's Cunt, I believe that's how you put it. It's just you and I, in the world alone. There's no one to oppose us. I thought this was what you wanted? JAIME: What of Daenerys Targaryen? What of the Dragon Queen headed for Westeros to rival your claim? CERSEI: Rumours and lies. She is only a child. JAIME: A child with three dragons and an army. CERSEI: We'll just have to do better. JAIME: Better? Better than Daenerys Targaryen? Better than dragons? Cersei, I've seen what dragon fire has done to the walls of Harrenhal. CERSEI: And I've seen what wildfire does to our enemies, firsthand. We'll use Tyrion's method against Stannis Baratheon during the Battle of the Blackwater and exterminate her entire fleet. We might even ignite her dragons too. I've always wanted a dragon skull to decorate these halls. JAIME: You are mad. CERSEI: Are you likening me to the Mad King? JAIME: Perhaps I am. CERSEI: Ah, perfect. I am the Mad Queen, and you can be my Mad King. JAIME: That's an honour I could do without. Cersei smirks. CERSEI: Tread lightly, brother. Jaime gives Cersei a cold gaze, as he turns and begins to leave the hall. JAIME: I'm taking our Lannister men and returning them to Casterly Rock, with Uncle Kevan. CERSEI: Did I forget to mention? Uncle Kevan is no longer with us. Jaime continues his departure from the hall. Scene 3: The North INT. WINTERFELL - DINING HALL CLEY, DAVOS, JON, LYANNA, PETYR, ROBETT, SANSA, TORMUND, WYMAN, and YOHN all gather at the long table, discussing their next movements. SANSA: It was a raven. My uncle, the Blackfish, has been killed, and Riverrun is in the hands of House Frey. My mother spent her childhood in that keep, I can't bear to see it in the hands of those traitorous monsters. That is why I suggest our next course of action is to head south and reclaim Riverrun in the name of House Tully. YOHN: And who would hold Riverrun after its recapture? SANSA: It is my understanding that my uncle Edmure Tully is currently a hostage of the Freys in Riverrun itself. I can think of no man with a greater claim to the keep. PETYR: I for one stand with Lady Sansa. The Freys butchered your family. They mutilated your mother's body. They desecrated your brother's corpse. Justice must be served. JON: Justice can wait. I understand the sentiment of Riverrun, but Riverrun doesn't matter unless we stop the army of the dead. PETYR: Your Grace, with all due respect, I- Sansa halts Petyr's sentence. She rises to her feet and looks at her "half-brother" with unyielding eyes. She circles the table, radiating passion and power. SANSA: Jon, what are House Tully's words? Jon knows he is beaten, and reluctantly replies at his sister's behest. JON: Family, Duty, Honor. SANSA: Family, Duty, Honor. Family comes first. Before duty. My uncle Edmure requires our aid in these times of peril for House Tully. My name is Stark, but the blood of the trout runs through my veins. If we turn our backs to Riverrun, to family, we disregard and disrespect House Tully's legacy. Jon stares unblinking into nowhere, almost accepting defeat in this matter. Lyanna looks at him, conflicted. SANSA: So I ask- no, I implore ''you to ride with me to Riverrun to maintain the legacy my mother and her ancestors have fought to gain for centuries. ''Petyr rises to his feet. PETYR: All of the Vale's forces are at your disposal, Your Grace. Petyr kneels before Sansa, pledging loyalty. Yohn rises and kneels as well, affirming Petyr's pledge. PETYR: My lords, where do your loyalties lie? Davos turns his head to Jon. DAVOS: Where do you stand, Your Grace? Lyanna follows Davos' gaze, as do Robett, Cley, and Wyman. Jon ponders the fate of his house and the rest of Westeros. Jon rises and looks at each of lords and ladies at the table. JON: I stand with family. Petyr's sly smile is unnoticed by all. He and Yohn rise to their feet. PETYR: It's settled then; we ride for Riverrun at daybreak. JON: I'm afraid that's not possible; I still have unfinished business to attend to. PETYR: Such as...? JON: The Night's Watch counts dwindling numbers. If they're going to stand even the slimmest chance against the White Walkers, they're going to need more men. All I ask is men to spare for the good of the realm. Even sixty-two would suffice. Jon glances at Lyanna. Lyanna smirks in response. She rises to her feet. LYANNA: Sixty-two men it is. Lyanna kneels before Jon. Cley rises to his feet. CLEY: House Cerwyn's men are honed and ready, Your Grace. Cley kneels before Jon. Wyman rises to his feet. WYMAN: The might of White Harbour stands behind you, Your Grace. Wyman kneels before Jon. Robett rises to his feet. ROBETT: House Glover is ready to protect the realms of men. Robett kneels before Jon. LYANNA: The White Wolf. CLEY: The White Wolf. WYMAN: The White Wolf. ROBETT: The White Wolf. Robett, Cley, and Wyman unsheathe their swords and lay them out for Jon. JON: I am honoured by your unyielding loyalty. We ride for Castle Black at daybreak. Sansa and Petyr share a look, unnoticed by all except Davos and Tormund, who peers their eyes in suspicion, and share a look with each other. Scene 4: Dorne EXT. DORNE - DOCKS ELLARIA, NYMERIA, OBARA, OLENNA, and TYENE all stand on the docks of Dorne, awaiting the arrival of Daenerys and her army, which are visible in the distance. The screeches of Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion can also be heard. Ellaria smiles. ELLARIA: Dragons: a music Westeros hasn't heard for more than a century. OLENNA: You hear music. I hear justice. ELLARIA: Both aren't mutually exclusive, are they? OLENNA: Perhaps I'll arrange a way for you to see your beloved "paramour" again. Tyene begins to unsheathe one of her daggers, but is prevented by Ellaria. ELLARIA: We are both on the same team, are we not? Olenna rolls her eyes. OLENNA: Yes, yes, vengeance, justice, fire and blood. Scene 5: Dorne EXT. COAST OF DORNE - DAENERYS' WARSHIP DAENERYS and TYRION stare out to Dorne from the bow of her warship. TYRION: Dorne, Your Grace. DAENERYS: It's beautiful. TYRION: A shroud, I promise you. Some of the most vicious creatures live in Dorne. Snakes, scorpions, whores; they're all out to kill you. DAENERYS: Only the Dornish managed to resist Aegon Targaryen and his dragons. TYRION: Well, they don't seem awfully resistant this time. Scene 6: Dorne INT. WATER GARDENS - LUXURIOUS SOLAR DAENERYS, ELLARIA, OLENNA, TYRION, and VARYS are seated on the couches, goblets of wine in hand besides VARYS. GREY WORM, MISSANDEI, NYMERIA, OBARA, THEON, TYENE, and YARA stand just behind those they are sworn to. Some awkward glances are shared between those standing. Yara winks at Tyene, and she is forced to attempt to hide her smile. Tyrion indiscreetly scans the room, noticing Myrcella's absence. ELLARIA: It is an honour to host the rightful Queen in our own solar. Words cannot begin to describe how pleased we are that you have made it this far. DAENERYS: I hope to make it even farther. The Iron Throne is my ambition. ELLARIA: If you want it, it is yours. The combined forces of Martell and Tyrell will make it so, as well as your Unsullied and Dothraki. Tyrion can't hide his concern any longer. TYRION: Yes, it's all good and well that we're friends, but I have to ask: Where is my niece? I sent Myrcella Baratheon to Dorne before my departure to Essos. Why haven't I seen her? Ellaria hides her anxiety. ELLARIA: You haven't heard? Myrcella was ambushed by sellswords. She lost an ear in the commotion, before she was finally slain. Tyrion's face drops. TYRION: I can imagine Cersei wasn't pleased with this. What did the king say of his sister's murder? Ellaria shakes her head. ELLARIA: I am afraid I do not know...but what I do know is that Tommen no longer rules the Seven Kingdoms. Your sister holds that position now. Tyrion is noticeably disheartened upon hearing the news. TYRION: What happened to my nephew? ELLARIA: The stories vary, but one thing remains consistent: The king is dead and the Mad Queen rules in his place. DAENERYS: The "Mad Queen"? ELLARIA: If the reports from King's Landing hold any truth to them, she's more than earned the title. TYRION: What did my sister do this time? OLENNA: Your tart of a sister set the Great Sept of Baelor alight...with wildfire...as my son and grandchildren burned to ashes within, and my legacy with it. TYRION: Sounds like something- Tyrion stops himself when he realises that the child of the reference he was making is sitting right beside him. DAENERYS: My father would do. A silence ensues as those with wine in their hands take a sip. Varys interrupts the silence. VARYS: It's been twenty years since a Targaryen has glimpsed ''Westeros. A reign of fire and blood is upon us. Forgive me if I divert the conversation to ''how ''we will take back the Seven Kingdoms. '''TYRION:' Ah, of course. I believe Her Grace had some ideas. Tyrion gestures to Daenerys. DAENERYS: We already have the support of Dorne, the Reach, and a portion of the Iron Islands. I propose we begin at Storm's End, the ancestral seat of House Baratheon, providing a vital position of power and hold over the Stormlands. Once we have a hold on the castle, our forces will sail north to Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of House Targaryen. With the forces of Dorne, the Reach, the Iron Islands, and the Stormlands combined, I am confident that we will stand a chance against anything House Lannister sends in response, as our campaign ends on the shores of King's Landing. Ellaria rises to her feet and raises her goblet to Daenerys. ELLARIA: 'To vengeance. ''Olenna rises to her feet and raises her goblet to Daenerys. 'OLENNA: '''To justice. ''Varys rises to his feet and raises his goblet to Daenerys. 'VARYS: '''To fire and blood. ''Tyrion looks to Daenerys. '''TYRION: '''When do we set sail, Your Grace? '''DAENERYS: '''First light. We set sail at first light. Scene 7: King's Landing ... Scene 8 ... Scene 9 ... Scene 10 ... Scene 11 ... Scene 12 ... Scene 13 ... Scene 14 ... Scene 15 ... Scene 16 ... Scene 17 ... Scene 18 ... Scene 19 ... Scene 20 ... Scene 21 ... Scene 22 ... Scene 23 ... Scene 24 ... Scene 25 ... Scene 26 ... Scene 27 ... Scene 28 ... Scene 29: Oldtown '''EXT. OLDTOWN - RIVER ROAD The CITADEL MAESTER wanders the river road of Oldtown, carefully, but with haste. His caution is not cautious enough, as a stray cobble trips him up, and the Citadel maester finds himself against the ground. As he starts to get back to his feet, an unmistakable and unforgettable voice is head. HOODED MAN: 'Good morrow. ''The Citadel maester looks up to see a HOODED MAN standing over him. 'HOODED MAN: '''Has a man decided he is today? ''The Citadel maester rises to his feet. 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''I suppose I am a thief. '''HOODED MAN: '''I thought a man might be. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''Do you have my dragon? '''HOODED MAN: '''If a man has what another requires. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''Give it here. I want to see. '''HOODED MAN: '''The river road is not the place. Come. ''The hooded man walks away. The Citadel maester pulls a key from inside his sleeve and takes a moment to inspect it. He then tucks it back up his sleeve and follows the hooded man through alleys and corners. Scene 30: Oldtown '''EXT. OLDTOWN - NARROW ALLEY The CITADEL MAESTER and the HOODED MAN turn into another alley, narrower than the first. 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''This is far enough. There's no one about. We'll do it here. '''HOODED MAN: '''As a man wishes. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''I want my dragon. '''HOODED MAN: '''To be sure. ''The hooded man makes the golden dragon walk across his knuckles. The Citadel maester grabs it from his hand and pressed his palm tight. 'HOODED MAN: '''The key? ''The Citadel maester hesitates. 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''Is it some book you want? '''HOODED MAN: '''What a man wants is none of another's concern. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''No. ''The Citadel maester lingers. 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''Show me your face. '''HOODED MAN: '''As a man wishes. ''The hooded man pulls down his hood to reveal his identity: He's "JAQEN". 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''I do not know you. '"JAQEN": 'Nor a man another. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''Who are you? '"JAQEN": 'A stranger. No one. Truly. '''CITADEL MAESTER: '''Oh. ''The Citadel maester pulls out the key from his sleeve once more and giddily hands it to "Jaqen". ' ' 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''We're done here. ''The Citadel maester turns around and begins to leave the narrow alley, but he stops suddenly. His legs turn to water. 'CITADEL MAESTER: '''What's happening? I don't understand. '"JAQEN": 'And never will. ''The Citadel maester collapses, revealing a poisoned dart in his neck.Category:Transcripts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Glorious Reign Category:Episodes